


Filled Up

by yelaner



Category: yelaner
Genre: ABO, M/M, 古剑奇谭三 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:49:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yelaner/pseuds/yelaner
Summary: 炤云/ABO*OOC预警





	Filled Up

**Author's Note:**

> 炤云/ABO
> 
> *OOC预警

 

“这就是有熊的战神啊。闻闻这蜜糖味儿。”  
“想不到这令人闻风丧胆的人儿，竟是个Omega。”  
“你瞅瞅这细腰长腿，不知道这面具底下是怎样一张脸呢？”  
那人说着就伸手想把缙云的面具揭开。  
“住手！”一人拨开人群冲进来吼着，“鬼师指定的人你们也敢碰？把你们的脏手拿开。也都别在这儿围在这儿了，都散了！要是鬼师怪罪下来，咱们这儿谁都受不住！”  
然而有熊战神缙云居然是个Omega这个劲爆消息早已传遍了西陵的每一个角落。

一年前，有熊与西陵因仇恨而大战，这一战旷日持久，双方皆拼尽全力，有熊那儿虽有战神缙云亲自作战，西陵这边却更有西陵鬼师巫炤亲自指挥。双方苦战日久，可谁知有熊官兵突然爆发痢疾，西陵人趁势进攻，一举歼灭有熊部队，还生擒了有熊战神缙云。

这一时期的人们崇尚力量，Alpha作为力量的代表，自然是在战场上厮杀的好手，而Omega天生体弱，身体素质各个方面都远远不如Alpha，再加上其不定期的发情期，Omega被严令禁止入伍。所以绝大多数Omega的命运就是在后方桑麻织衣，为前方军队提供供给。

生擒缙云的时候，大家都很激动。  
那战场上所向披靡的人，如今被五花大绑地捆着束着，令人平白产生血脉喷张之感。缙云虽带着面具，看不到脸庞，但那穿着铠甲的身躯，仍然可见腰细腿长，更诱人的更让人惊讶的就是从他身上冒出的绵绵不绝的Omega蜜糖味浓香。

只不过战士们的再多兴奋都没有用，眼前处于发情期的甜美Omega早已被西陵鬼师给预定了。

鬼师大人交代的原话是：“缙云怎么抓过来的，就怎么给我带到我这儿。”

当晚，鬼师便如愿以偿地收到了带着面具穿着战甲被五花大绑着的缙云，还有那浓郁到扑鼻的蜜糖味儿。相比巫炤已经听到缙云是Omega的传言了，但亲眼见到这样一幅画面，冲击力还是无比巨大的。  
鬼师伸手摘下缙云的面具。  
“是你？”  
然而眼前那迤逦的场景早已让巫炤无心回忆过去了。  
摘下面具之时，灯光打在缙云那年轻的脸庞上，他的脸颊因情热而翻红，那张小嘴微张着喘息着，双眼因突然见光而微微眯着，眼神迷离而性感，这样一个处于发情期的Omega突然被一个强势的Alpha气息包裹着，更加浓烈而奔放地不由自主地释放出自身那蜜糖味的甜腻芬芳。  
“你……唔……”缙云清晰地感受到眼前Alpha霸道的信息素完完全全地包裹着自己，自己虽想抗拒，但身子却软的像一摊水。今夜，怕是要任他做为了。  
“眼下最要紧的，是先解决你的发情期。你使用抑制剂很久了？”巫炤平日里一直自诩沉着冷静，但此时他却花费极大的力气一边平复自己的呼吸，一边解着身下人的盔甲。  
“唔……滚……”缙云嘴里嘟囔着毫无说服力的抗议。  
“眼下你面前只有我一个Alpha，况且我也不可能让别的Alpha接触你。你别无选择。”话音刚落，缙云沉重的甲胄已经全部剥落，只剩下贴身的里衣。  
此时此刻的巫炤可谓真真切切地明白了什么叫做若隐若现才最为撩人心弦。  
此时缙云并非身无寸缕，相反地，他从头到脚都被里衣裹得严严实实的。他的发情期不知从何时开始，又在不透气的盔甲中闷了近一日，早已是全身的淋漓大汗，里衣都紧贴着身体，若隐若现的古铜色肉体在烛光下泛着水光，胸前两个粉红凸起在白色里衣下若隐若现。常年征战的缙云不同于寻常的Omega，他身材健硕有力，古铜色的皮肤泛着金色的闪光。  
缙云心里虽然羞耻万分，但处于发情期的他却架不住那霸道的Alpha气息，难耐地扭动着身子，一举一动都在向眼前的Alpha发出真挚的邀约。  
巫炤的忍耐力已经到了极点，他一挥手，扯去了缙云身上那些碍事儿的布料，揽起身下的人儿，凑近他颈后的腺体，啃咬了下去，随即释放出自己霸道的信息素。  
自己最脆弱的腺体暴漏在巫炤眼前时，缙云本想用尽全部力气挣扎，但那霸道的信息素却一瞬间夺走了他全部挣扎的力气，只剩下呜咽的声音。  
“别怕，只是暂时标记。”  
耳边巫炤的呢喃让缙云更剧烈地颤抖着，一是因为情动，亦是出于羞耻。被地方Alpha标记这件事儿，实在是太耻辱了。  
“这么些年，你到底是怎么过来的？”巫炤伸手向缙云身下的小穴探去，那穴儿湿润得很，无须抚慰便已经分泌出多到溢出的液体，一张一合地蠕动着、叫嚣着，“饿极了，是吗？”  
“唔……”确实是饿极了，那才吃到一根手指的小穴儿就已经爽得高潮了。  
“这就兴奋了？那待会儿还有更大的东西要吃呢。”巫炤凑在缙云耳边低语着，撩人的声线激得缙云的身子更加兴奋。  
说实话，缙云不讨厌身上的人，即使处于身份地位而言，他们该是敌人，可自己无论如何也提不起对于这位敌人的厌恶。  
正因为这种心理，这样的交合让缙云想到了偷情，这让他霎时间羞红了脸。这是什么龌龊的想法？怕是在三年前就埋下了思念的种子。

三年前的有熊和西陵两个部族还是非常友好的，人们交往甚密，定于猎归之日在部族临界处举行一个庆典。  
当日有熊和西陵的男女老少欢聚一堂，围绕着篝火舞蹈着。巫炤本是不喜欢热闹，那日却也起了孩子心性，想去篝火晚会瞅瞅。他没有加入大家的舞蹈，而是在一旁更小的火堆旁享受着鲜美的炙肉，他的目光在欢笑的人群中游走，锁定在一位肌肉健硕的男子身上，他身着有熊的服饰，恰恰好地将一身的美妙展示地淋漓尽致，他扭动着纤细的腰肢，胸前的骨饰随着他身子的律动而拍打在他的胸前。可惜的是，灯光昏暗不明，看不清他的脸。  
西陵的鬼师起身，在部下惊奇的目光中走入篝火边舞蹈的人群之中，径直走到那男人身边，先是假意随着节拍舞动几下，实则眼光直勾勾地盯着他。那人果真妙得很，他的长相与他的健壮身材大不相符，他的脸颇显稚嫩，眼神清澈犹如干净得一观见底的泉水，在篝火忽明忽暗的灯光照射下，他古铜色的脸庞散发着金色的光芒，一看便是个作战打猎的好手。  
那人也感觉到了这炽热的注视，睁大了小鹿般的眼睛看过去，瞅见一位身材高大的男子正往自己这个方向看来，看他的装束应该是西陵人。姬轩辕曾对自己说过这次的篝火晚会对于两个部族的和谐发展有着重大意义，那我也应该多多与西陵人接触交流。于是缙云毫不犹豫地凑到他身边，一边扭着身子一边用扑闪扑闪的眼睛看着他。他一直闭着眼睛？他能看得到自己吗？可是自己刚刚明明感受到来自他的注视。

可二人终究是没说上一句话，之后缙云便被姬轩辕唤走了，巫炤也觉得兴致缺缺便回了西陵。

“唔！……”肿胀的痛感将缙云从回忆中惊醒。  
“还有空分神？”巫炤心里不快，身下一挺，将身下巨龙捅入那蜜汁四溢的小穴中。  
发情期的Omega会分泌出大量液体以方便Alpha的物件更好的进入，纵是缙云的小穴已经如此地多汁如此地准备就绪，却还是无法完全容纳巫炤的巨物。  
“疼……唔……轻些……”  
被深深插入的缙云整个人的声音变得软软糯糯，上头微张的小嘴不停地翕动，轻喃着求饶着，下头的小嘴努力地适应，吸吮着渴望着。  
巫炤眼瞅着自己的物事才进入一半，身下人就已疼痛得呼喊出声，心中不忍，便左右移动着，待身下人适应。  
“唔……痒……”缙云难耐地扭了扭腰。  
明显感觉到身下人更加卖力地收缩着后穴，企图吞入更多的东西，巫炤如何能忍，他一手掐着缙云的腰，一手扳着他的腿，身下一挺，整根没入。  
“啊……哈……好大……”  
烂熟的小穴紧紧地包裹着入侵的巨龙，不断地分泌出蜜液来滋润饱胀的腔体，身下小嘴儿的热情吸吮加之上身小嘴儿的呢喃呻吟都在不断地刺激着巫炤。  
巫炤双手握着缙云的窄腰，身下巨物大开大合地冲入，激得身下人惊叫连连。  
“太大了……唔……”  
“你没有过Alpha，对吗？”  
巫炤释放出大量霸道的信息素，缙云在这样强烈的具有侵占性的问话下只剩下乖乖回答的劲儿。  
“没有……疼……唔……从来没有过！……”  
巫炤收到了满意的回答，便开始心无旁骛地专心操干着身下这蜜糖一般的人儿。缙云甜腻的信息素充满了整个房子，若不是巫炤事先预设了信息素阻拦的法阵，怕不是方圆十里的Alpha都会被这蜜糖信息素扰得乱了心神。  
巫炤掐着缙云的腰将他翻了个身，用跪爬的姿势面对着自己，那丰满的臀部在剧烈的顶撞下颤抖不止。  
缙云早已脱了力，猛地被这样翻过来，体内卡得紧紧的肉棒硬是磨了一大圈儿，缙云嘶吼着射了出来。换了姿势之后他只能趴在地上，腰被身上人用有力的双手托着，臀高昂地翘着，接收着巫炤猛烈的操干。

“舒服吗？”  
巫炤握着缙云的脚踝，欺身死死地压着他，将肉棒插到最深处。身下的人儿早已没了挣扎的力气，就这样瘫着任他操干，情到浓时竟也会难以自抑地把手颤巍巍地搭上巫炤上下动作的腰，试图想让他慢下动作，可换来的往往是更加猛烈的动作。  
实在挨不住的战神只能选择开口求饶。  
“啊……慢点……慢点……受不住的……”  
说着还伴随着小腿的上下摆动。  
这是战神一晚上唯一一次开口求饶，想必是累极了。  
巫炤听罢身下人的求饶，忍着腿间与他厮磨的酥痒，稍稍慢下了身下的动作。  
“这样如何？”  
“啊……可以……唔……”  
缙云的翕动的双唇太过诱人，上下张合的唇瓣呼出团团热气，还不时的溢出声声酥麻入耳的求饶呻吟，叫人如何受得住。

“甜的。”  
巫炤在尝过了爱人的滋味之后由衷地发出感叹。  
只可惜缙云已经听不真切身上人的调笑了，长时间的性爱让战神的体力彻底透支，加之Omega发情期本身带来的酥软无力的感觉，缙云只觉得此刻自己身处一尾小舟漂泊在无边蔚蓝之中，自己所能依靠的只有身上那人。

 

待巫炤第一次将精华埋入缙云深处时，怀里的人儿已经去了三四次了，颤巍巍的顶端再也射不出任何精液，只是断断续续地吐出些许稀薄的液体。  
而此刻，已经破晓。

 

“鬼师已经五天没现身了。”  
“嘿嘿，五天哪会多？要是我得到了那个有熊的Omega，我能干他十天十夜！”  
“慎言，你们也不怕鬼师怪罪！”两个好事者身旁的人好心提醒。  
“怕什么？鬼师现在保准儿在床上疼爱那位战神呢！”  
“也不懂那么甜的Omega长得什么样子。”  
“长什么样子已经不重要了！重点是那个Omega绝对勾人得很！你没瞅见那天他发情的时候那模样！勾死个人了！”

“都在这儿废话什么？起身干活了！”

 

缙云的发情期足足持续了八天。这八天里缙云都是在床榻上度过的，经常是没日没夜地被巫炤抱着在床上进行深入交流，饿了便由巫炤喂些食物给他，吃完了二人继续。这也是缙云第一个彻底发情期，第一个有Alpha抚慰的发情期。

这一日，缙云逐渐恢复了清醒的意识。  
这八天来的种种，在缙云脑中走马灯般的过着。  
巫炤突然发现自己被怒目圆睁的缙云盯着，可这眼神却一点儿都没有威胁的感觉，情事初歇的缙云，眼眶中还残留着未干的泪水，双唇被吻得红肿着，头发也被汗水浸湿，紧紧地贴在脸上，脸庞上的迷人红晕还未褪去，全身上下都是情爱的痕迹，胸上的乳头高高凸起，泛着水光，显然是被玩得狠了。

“你……标记我了吗？”  
缙云开口问道，他不会什么拐弯抹角，就这样直接地发问。

“没有，暂时标记而已。”  
巫炤这八天来一直陪伴在缙云身边，如今吃饱喝足，自然也无所谓再去调笑这位落魄的战神。

听罢巫炤这句话，缙云深深地松了口气。  
缙云挣扎着想要起身，可谁知浑身上下肌肉绵软无力，提不起丝毫力气，眼瞅着就要砰的一声倒在地上，巫炤上前一步，将人捞进怀里。  
这八日间，二人不懂做了多少次，巫炤射入缙云体内的热液更是不计其数，缙云从头到脚都是他的味道。

“放开你的手！”  
缙云在巫炤怀里挣扎起来，只可惜这些对于巫炤来说都是小打小闹。  
“这么些天了，还闹别扭？”  
“我们是什么关系，我有什么必要跟你闹别扭。”  
“那就再来一次吧。”  
巫炤说罢，释放出大量的霸道的信息素，缙云无计可施，毫无力气的身体本就可以任由巫炤作为，可这信息素扰乱了他的心绪。

“我，好像感觉到了温暖？  
这也不坏，不是吗？”

在霸烈的Alpha信息素的攻势下，Omega天生地自然而然地会产生臣服爱慕的心理，纵是缙云这样强悍的Omega都逃脱不了。

“我怎么可能臣服于他!”  
缙云从梦中惊醒。  
原来之前度过发情期的他太过劳累，心里又不畅快，再加上最后一场云雨又耗去了他为数不多的剩余精力，致使完完全全筋疲力竭的缙云昏睡了一天一夜。只不过这也算是Omega发情期结束的正常反应，体弱的Omega在漫长的发情期结束之后总会昏睡很长一段时间。

 

这次战争有熊的军队败了，但不代表有熊败了，有熊一方正在焦头烂额，自己最得力的将士缙云被俘，十来天没个一星半点儿的消息，只听闻探报传讯称缙云被巫炤带走了。巫炤作为西陵的鬼师，一向爱惜名誉，这么一来缙云的性命无碍。  
再者说，他们二人早就见过面。只是那时，缙云不懂，巫炤也不知。知晓此事的，怕是只有姬轩辕和嫘祖了。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢观看！  
> 敬请期待之后的故事！  
> 喜欢这个故事的朋友们别忘了给我的老福特点个小心心、小手手以及点个关注！


End file.
